


Too Painful to Remember, or to Forget

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: This is a post AU of what happened to Ong Seongwoo after falling from the stairs at the construction site in the "Beautiful" MV.





	Too Painful to Remember, or to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A wave of inspiration just hit me earlier so I was tweeting about this and I decided to post this up here for everyone else to read. :)

Seongwoo woke up from his sleep and yet he doesn't really feel fully rested.

 

 

White ceiling, white walls, and white clothes…

 

 

“Am I in heaven?” he thought to himself.

 

 

Sounds of machines echoed through the room he was in. His head was wrapped in bandages and his left hand was connected to an IV line dripping slowly.

 

 

Hospital… He was in a hospital. His brain had managed to tell him.

 

 

Soon after he woke up, the door to his room clicked open.

 

 

There stood a man with broad shoulders who he thought was definitely younger than him. The man dropped the paper bags he was holding and ran to his side when they made eye contact.

 

 

“Hyung! Seo- Seongwoo hyung! You're awake now!" The man had his eyes brimming with tears. This man knows his name. He called him hyung.

 

 

“I- I'm sorry. But... who are you?" Seongwoo said.

 

 

The man froze at Seongwoo's words.

 

 

"Daniel," he replied.

 

 

Seongwoo felt a slight pang in his chest. He should know who this "Daniel" was but his mind was blank.

 

 

"I'll call the doctor," the younger said.

 

 

Daniel rushed out of the room, not minding that he knocked over the paper bags he was carrying earlier.

 

 

He came back with a much older looking man wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and tie. Seongwoo thought that it’s safe to assume that he is really a doctor.

 

 

"How are you feeling, Seongwoo? Do you remember why you are here?" the doctor politely asked him.

 

 

“I- I fell off the stairs at the construction site." Seongwoo said.

 

 

"Yes, that's correct. Do you remember who Daniel is?" the doctor asked him another question.

 

 

“I feel like I should but... no, I don't remember him."

 

 

Seongwoo turned to Daniel . "Are you one of my friends at the construction site?"

 

 

“Seongwoo, we’ll let you rest some more. Daniel, let's talk outside." the doctor motioned for Daniel to follow him.

 

 

Once they were out of Seongwoo’s hearing distance, the doctor spoke.

 

 

 "There’s no easy way to tell you this, Daniel. But I'm afraid Seongwoo is suffering from selective amnesia. This might have been caused from the psychological trauma from losing you when you were kids. As of now, he can remember everything else but you,” the doctor explained with a look of concern on his face.

 

 

The tears that had been brimming in his eyes earlier had started to fall down Daniel’s cheeks.

 

 

After all these years of searching for each other and miraculously finding each other under the roof of a small restaurant when it was raining really hard… his hyung was alive but he had completely forgotten about Daniel.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, don't kill me lol. I read somewhere that if a memory or incident you've experienced before is too painful...  
> Your brain will try to forget it. That's why for me... Even if it hurts. I'd write it this way. *hugs all Wannables*
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave me kudos (if you liked it)!
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @ricegrainfairy :) Fan girl / Fan boy with me haha!


End file.
